The Last Dragon Born
by splicedcritic
Summary: <html><head></head>You would think that gods and demi gods could get along, but when one demi god decides to create black dragons it turns both worlds upside down as a war begins. Now 500 years later hes back and wants his dragons back as well. Current Project</html>
1. Chapter 1

500 years ago, hundreds of miles away from Berk on an island that was higher then all of the other islands lies a city. A pearly white city, but this wasn't just any city. This city was filled with Dragon Borns. Demi gods of the dragons. These demi gods were the protectors of the dragons. They were created, by the gods to keep the peace between dragons and humans. They poses the abilities of magic, and there most powerful ability was to transform from human to dragon. For over 200 years they have served the gods loyalty until one faithful day that there loyalty was put to the ultimate test.

The doors swung open as two guards walked into a white room with pillars all around the room. They then threw a man on to the floor and stood behind him. He then stood up and started to look around the room. He was about 6 feet tall with blond hair, and about the age of 20. He also wore a black and green cloak that went from his shoulders to the floor. He continued scanning the room was filled with other Dragon Borns there was also someone sitting on a throne. The guy on the throne was also 6 feet with black hair and was about the age of 25. He was wearing plain white armor with gold markings all around it. He then locked eyes with the man on the throne.

"Ah Therapin to what do I owe this honor." He said.

Therapin then stood up. "You know exactly why you are here Denamere." He then pulled a black scale out of his pocket and threw it to Denamere. "Why did you feel compelled to make these black dragons that breath lightning." He asked.

Denamere began to study the scale theory. He then started to chuck underneath his breath. "I guess I can no longer hide my plan." He then began to pace back and forth around the room. "As you guessed these dragons were created for one and only one purpose of mine. He then stopped in the middle of the room and turned to the man on the throne. "I plan to over throw the gods."

The entire room then filled with noise of people gasping and talking.

"SILENCE" Therapin yelled. The room then went quiet. He then turned to Denamere. "You can't be serious, that's blasphemy."

"Oh but I am, and with these dragons we will be the ones to rule over all land and SEA." Denamere yelled out.

"We" a women from the crowed said. She then stepped forward. "You really think that we could over throw the gods with just your useless pets."

"Stay your tongue women." Denamere threatened.

"I will not allow this man to put all of our lives in danger just because he has a problem with the gods." The women said again.

"I said stay your tongue." Denamere said once more as his eyes started to become more like a dragons.

"Or what." She said. "Your weak you always have been, there is nothing you can do because you are a week pathetic man just like your dragons."

"I SAID STAY YOUR TONGUE." He then pulled out a sword and rushed at the women. Every one began to panic as he came in striking distance of the woman. As he was about to strike a nearby archer shoot a arrow and disarmed him. The sword slid across the room. Denamere then looked at the guards and began to growl as his eyes returned to normal.

"ENOUGH." Therapin yelled once more. "I will not have blood shed in my thrown room."

The room then turned silent as every ones eyes laid upon Therapin.

"Now we do not have any reason to go to war with the gods. As long as we continue with the task they have given use then we shale be on good terms with them." Therapin explained.

"But we could do so much better then they have ever been." Denamere began to explain. "All they do is sit around and do nothing while we do all of there messenger work. Well I say no more, we should be the ones who give them the orders, we are the one who should be the gods, we are the one who deserve that power." He yelled out. As the room began to fill with chatter.

"NO." Therapin yelled out. "I will not start a war with the gods, the decision has been made."

"Come now Therapin we have been on this earth for over 200 years, surly you think that it is our turn for the throne in Valhalla." Denamere explained.

"I have made my decision, you are lucky the gods don't come down here now and kill us all for your heresy." Therapin said.

Denamere then cocked one eyebrow to the side. "I see." He said with a tone of understanding. "You have no need to start a war because you will soon be a god yourself." He then spotted his sword and slowly started to walk toward it. "You are the closest of all of us to become a god and that's why you have no reason to take the power now."He then was in arms reach of the sword. "He will soon forsake us just so he can have the power while the rest of us rot here for all eternity, "well I have a better solution."

He then picked up the sword and began to charge at Therapin. He then pulled out another sword when the two guards next to Therapin began to rush back at him. Denamere managed to slide under there swords and cut at there heals rendering them completely immobile. He then jumped up into the air holding his swords above his head.

"I WILL LEAD MY PEOPLE TO OUR DESTINY NOT YOU." Denamere shouted as he started to come down with his swords.

Therapin then pulled out a large hammer and swung it at denamere shooting him across the room and hitting a wall. While his swords flew in the opposite direction. Therapin then walked over to him and picked him up.

"I will not have this madness continue." Therapin then walked over behind the thorn onto the balcony, while still holding Denamere and began to slowly raise his hand up. Out of know were a large world pool appeared.

"I will not have your thoughts of power destroy us all, so I must banish you for a 1000 years in the deep depths of the sea." Therapin yelled out.

"You know that it won't keep me there for 500 years, I will find a way out and when I do I will come after you." Denamere said with a loud growl.

Therapin just ignored his remark. "You will no longer be a threat to our way of life."

"Other people will realize that I am right and when they do you are going to wish that I was here, BROTHER." Denamere yelled once more.

Therapin then threw him in the world pool as it began to slowly descend down.

"We will see, BROTHER." Therapin then walked back inside.

After only 10 years of Denameres banishment the Dragon Borns began to sympathies with Denameres plan. As the years continued more and more began to get behind his plan until the day that they called for a revolution and the gods heads on a pike. The gods began to take notice as they decided that the era of the Dragon Borns came to and end. A massive war broke out for hundreds of years as gods and Dragon Borns fought one another. The Dragon Borns did in fact use the black lighting dragons against the gods which did change the tide of there battles.

Until the day came that Odin came down from Valhalla to destroy all Dragon Borns and the lightning dragons once and for all. Shortly after Odin appeared one Dragon Born was given the chance to become a god. It was Therapin, because he was the only Dragon Born trying to make peace during the war. Therapin began to think about this for a long time, until he finally decided to become a god and leave his people behind. He had also requested that three of his most trusted guards men to come with him. The gods decided to allow this request, as they then became the guardians of all dragon kind. The war then finally came to an end as Odin found and destroyed the last nest of the lightning dragons. He destroyed them all, except for one an egg that managed to roll out of the nest and into the sea. It headed strait for the Meridian of Misery. Along with the last lightning dragon nest, the last remnant of the Dragon Borns were also killed, all except for Denamere who still remained in his watery prison.


	2. The Return

Many years after the war, the city is now in ruins. No one walks among the streets. No one has even discovered the city. Now the only force to touch this city is time itself. Rubble littered the streets as destroyed buildings barely stand at all. Very little plant life remained; it was quiet in the city. Until the earth began to shake as if the ground was beginning to split in two. It then stopped as the city remained quiet once more. Then the doors to the throne room began to open. When they swung open Denamere stood in the door way. He then began to swing his swords around and then put them back on the side of his belt.

"As I said, it wouldn't keep me for long." Denamere then began to look around the city hoping to find someone. He began to walk thought the town waking sure that he kept his eyes open for any one at all. He then heard a loud thumping noise. He then quickly looked in the direction of the noise. He was able to see some of the stone on one of the buildings begin to fall into the street. He then started to look very carefully at were the stone fell from, hoping that someone had knocked it down.

"Hello." Denamere yelled out. He then stood there waiting for some kind of reply, but there was none. He then continued to walk through the town looking around at all the destruction. He then stopped next to a fountain in the middle of the square that had a statue of a dragon in it.

"Well it looks like they should have listened to me after all." Denamere said as he began to laugh. "Looks like they could have used my help after all. I told him that this day was coming, but he didn't listen." He then began to pace around violently. Trying to think of some way to salvage the situation. He then stopped and began to laugh slightly once more. He then remembered that he had hidden his dragons away, and that he could still use them to destroy the gods.

"As long as I have my dragons I can still destroy the gods and take Valhalla for myself." Denamere then glanced over at his house. He then walked over to the door and opened it. When he walked into the house he had noticed that most of it was destroyed. The walls and roof were partially missing. The only room that was still intact was a room filled with books and sketches on dragons that he had once helped create. He then walked over to one of the book cases and pulled out a book. The bookcase next to it the cracked open revealing a hidden passage way. He then took a nearby torch lit it, and walked down into the passage.

The passage was a long hallway that had many other doorways that lead to different cave systems. He walked all the way down to find an open door. He had not remembered leaving this door open for any reason. He then quickly pushed past it to find nothing. He was standing in a hollowed out mountain that had been destroyed. Large holes had been opened up all around the top of the cave. This is where he had kept his dragons, but he became completely enraged as there were none to be found.

"How could this have happened?" Denamere yelled out. "Hundreds of years of work gone. How am I supposed to rule Valhalla now?"

Denamere then began to punched multiple holes strait though the rock. He then stopped and sat down on a nearly rock. He still became more and more angry with every thought of his dragons being mis-used. He then began to calm down so he could try and think of some way he could turn the situation around in his favour. He then remembered something. He began to search around his pocket for something. He pulled out a black scale.

"They couldn't have killed all of them; there must be at least one still out there somewhere." He then looked down at the dark scale. "With this I will find it."He began to clench the scale in his hand and began to concentrate any power he could spare. His arm and hand began to glow green. Then the scale began to glow as green as his hand and arm. He then let go of his concentration and looked down at the now glowing scale. He then started to slowly turn. His eyes never leaving the scale as if waiting for something. The scale then began to faintly blink in the direction that he had it in.

"Good." Denamere then began to smile. "There is still at least one out there, and now there is nothing standing in my way." He then put the scale in his pocket and started to transform into a dragon. His skin began to turn into green scales and his noses mouth and eyes began to protrude outward. His arms began to grow into wings. He then became a large green dragon with a red stripe on his head and face. He then took off into the sky and began his search for his dragon.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little slow but trust me when I say, the next one will be better.


	3. Toothless

After days of flying Denamere had finally reached his destination. A small island on the Icelandic archipelago. On this island he found a village filled with vikings and dragons. This confused Denamere. No human had ever lived with dragons before, let alone fly them. He flew toward one of the statues that stood in the ocean and landed on top of it. His scales then began to retract back into his skin as he turned back into a human. He stood on top of the statue studying the village.

"How is this possible." Denamere asked himself as he became more and more angry. "For hundreds of years my kind has kept the piece between dragons and human, but never have I seen this in my life. "How is it that after we have left this happens." He then began to close his left hand into a fist. His hand then began to glow red. The glow then worked its way up his arm and into is body and head. "The gods mock me to allow this." His eyes then began to turn into dragon eyes. But before he was able to do any thing the dragon scale in his pocket began to blink brighter ten he had ever scene it. He began to calm down as the red glow began to recede back into his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scale.

"Well then it looks as if this village may be of use to me after all." He then put the scale into his pocket and began to think. "How to get into the village with out alarm." He then thought of an idea as he began to study a Monstrous Nightmare that flew around the village.

_Perfect_. He said as he began to turn into a Monstrous Nightmare. _Now then lets find my dragon_. He thought to himself as he began to fly toward the village. He began to fly over the village carefully looking for his dragons. He was pleased that no one had become suspicious of his arrival.

_These foolish mortals have no idea what disaster lurks within the village now_. He thought to himself as he flew threw the village. He then spotted a black figure off in the distance. He flew straight toward it, and when he got into range of it, he recognized it as his black dragon. The dragon was laying down next a house, but something was different about it. He landed onto of a nearby house and began to study the dragon. It was wearing some kind of harness and a red piece of fabric were his tail would be.

_What is this_. Denamere thought as angrily. But before he could react some one came out of the house. It was a younger viking, much skinnier then the rest. He also had some sort of metal contraption were his leg should have been.

"Come on Toothless." The boy yelled out as he started to walk away. The dragon began to stand up and follow the boy.

_TOOTHLESS, TOOTHLESS_. The word echoed in Denamere's head every time he thought it. _How dare he give my most deadly creation a name so weak and feeble as TOOTHLESS_. His eyes began to glow red. _How is a mare child able to command such a dragon as mine, this is an outrage_. He was unable to contain his anger any longer. He began to look around to make sure no one was around, so that he could take back what was rightfully his. No one was around except for a few dragons that flew over head. He then jumped down on the other side of the houses and changed back into a human. He then slowly started to walk toward the boy. He became more and more happy with each step he took. He finally saw the boy as he passed him up and stopped in between some house a few feet away from where the boy was.

"This is much to simple." He then removed part of his cloak to reveal a crossbow. With a golden trimming all around it. The arrow that sat on top of it had pearl white feathers and a red and green colored tip. He pulled it out and aimed it, waiting for his prey. The boy then came into his view.

"So long BOY." He then began to slowly pull back the trigger.

"Hiccup." Some one yelled in the distance.

Denamere lost his concentration as he let go of the trigger and held down the weapon. A bunch of other vikings, and there dragons then suddenly crowded around the boy. Denamere then put his crossbow away and listened in to there conversation.

"Hey you wanna go over to the old dragon nest." The muscular one asked.

"Why." Hiccup replied back.

"We just wanted to see the inside of it." The fatter one said.

"Not much else to do around here." One of the females said.

"I guess it could be fun, alright lets go." Hiccup replied. They all then jumped onto there dragons and flew off.

"Well this could be easier then I thought." Denamere said as he transformed back into the Monstrous Nightmare and carefully flew after Hiccup and his friends.

Denamere followed them for a short while until he found them at an entrance to some sort of cave. He flew up on top of a high up pillar of rock and observed them as they went inside with there dragons. He then flew down and changed back into a human. He then took out his two swords and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"And here is where my rule will start." He then walked slowly into the cave, But before he went in much further he turned around at the entrance and smashed his sword into the side of the rock. The top of the cave began to cave in and soon the entrance was no more. He smiled turned around and slowly walked into the cave.

* * *

><p>AN: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always let me know if you want me to continue with this or not, I appreciate every review criticism or not. Thanks for reading.

P.S. Also the next chapter for The Travellers will be up next for those of you who are still interested in that story.


	4. The conflict

"This place is Huge." Snotlout yelled as his voice echoed thought out the cave.

"Are you guys done looking around yet." Hiccup said as he sat down on the ground. Toothless then walked over to him and laid down next to him.

"Why do you want to leave, its not that bad in here." Fishlegs said as he walked over to the cliff edge to look down into the abyss.

Hiccup was about to explain until they began to hear a noise. It sounded like metal scraping against one another.

"What is that." Astrid asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup replied as he stood up immediately. Toothless also got up just as fast as Hiccup.

It started to get louder and louder until finally it stopped. Every thing was quiet for a while. Tuffnut then spotted some one at the cave entrance.

"Who's that." Tuffnut said.

The rest of them then turned around to face Denamere. Denamere quickly jumped down to the same level that the rest of the vikings were on.

"Well well look what I have found lurking around this cave. Some vikings and there dragons." Denamere said as he stopped a few feet away from them. He was also holding two white swords, that had a slight curve to them.

"Who are you." Hiccup asked.

"My name is no concern to you. What is a concern is why you have my dragon." Denamere said as he pointed at Toothless.

" How is Toothless your dragon." Hiccup lashed back with a slight stutter in his voice.

"Well I am the man who created that dragon in the first place." Denamere said.

The vikings looked back at him confused. "What are you talking about!" Astrid yelled out.

"You have no idea what kind of power you now hold within your hands." Denamere said in a more deeper tone. They stood there quietly still confused by what this man was saying.

"That dragon has the power to kill gods. It is the single most powerful thing I have ever crafted with my own two hands, and now I acquire this dragon to fulfill my destiny. So you will hand him over and maybe I will spear your pathetic mortal lives!" Denamere yelled out.

"We aren't afraid of you." Snotlout said as stepped forward to face him. "I could kill you with my own hands."

Denamere began to laugh." Well bravery out wits your intelligence I see, very well you have sealed your fate." His eyes changed from human to dragon almost instantly. He then began to run at Snotlout to swing his swords down at him. Snotlout manged to dodge the attack. Denamere smashed both his swords into the ground with so much force that it kicked up a cloud of ash that engulfed Denamere. After the smoke cleared there was a small crater from where he smashed his swords on the ground. He then looked back at them and started to smile. He then slowly began to walk toward them, but before he was able to do any thing the vikings managed to get on there dragons and fly upwards.

"There's another way out up here." Hiccup yelled as they all started to follow him.

"You wont get away that easily." Denamere then put away his swords and began to focus on his arms. His arms and hands began to glow bright red as veins became visible all around his arms. His hands then instantly light on fire. He then started to throw the fire at them.

"Try to run from this!" Denamere yelled out as he continued to throw the fire at them. They dodged them as best they could. Until they made it out the top of the mountain.

"Who is that guy." Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know but it looks like were safe now." Hiccup said with a sigh.

As they continued to fly back to Berk Ruffnut continued to look backwards. She then got a glimpse of something. Something large and green.

"Whats that." She yelled out. Tuffnut instantly looked behind to see what was going on. As soon as he did the creature hide behind the clouds.

"Nothings there idiot." Tuffnut replied in an insulting fashion.

But before she was able to lash back at him a fire ball came out of nowhere almost hitting Hiccup. They all turned back to see a large Green Dragon gaining on them.

"What is that!" Snotlout yelled out.

"I Don't know just keep flying!" Hiccup yelled out.

The green dragon continued to shoot at them, But the vikings continued to dodge his blasts. After the seemingly long flight, dogging many fire balls, they came upon Berk. The vikings on the ground had taken notice to what was going on in the sky. But before they were able to land, the Denamere noticed a piece of rope that was connected to a pedal and a fake red wing. He reacted fast and blew a small fire ball at the rope. Hiccup, concentrating on the village, didn't see the fire ball as it hit against Toothless' side. He then tried to regain control of Toothless but was unable too. He then looked down and noticed that the rope was singe in half. He was unable to control the tail. They began to plummet into a steep dive. Toothless manged to grab on to the side of the cliff while attempting to maintain flight. Toothless began to dig his claws into the ground so that he wouldn't fall.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she rushed off her Nadder to try and help him.

Right as she got to Hiccup's side, the dragon came flying in and scorched a ring of fire around them, separating Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless from the crowd of vikings. Astrid and Hiccup managed to get Toothless up from the cliff edge, just in time for the Denamere to land in front of them. Right when he landed, he started to turn into a human right before their eyes. He turned into the same man that they had met in the cave.

"What are you." Astrid asked.

The man simply ignored her and stared right at Toothless.

"This has gone on long enough!" He yelled out as he stretched out his arm towards Toothless. "You are my creation you will obey me." They all just stood there waiting for something to happen. Then Toothless blew a fire ball right at Denamere. He managed to react fast as he pulled out one of his sword and slashed the fire ball right in half. The fire ball then dissipated behind him in two separate pieces.

"Why do you not obey!" Denamere Yelled. He then turned his attention at Hiccup, he also lifted his sword pointing strait at him. "What else have you done to my dragon."

"Nothing." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hes not your dragon ether!" Astrid yelled.

Denamere's face turned to rage as he began to charge at them, but just before he came into striking distance a fire ball from the sky struck the ground in between them. Denamere manged to avoid being hit by it. Every one then turned there attention to a large silver dragon that began to fly down into the ring of fire. Just like Denamere, it began to turn human. The newly-turned human then began to stand up. He was wearing a full set of pure white armor, helmet and all. He had also pulled out a shield and long white sword.

"Its been a while Denamere." Then man said as he began to smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I know I said the next chapter would be for The Travellers, but because of popular demand I decided to put up two more chapters for The Last Dragon Born.

Also some people have been asking me if I will be making a story about how the war escalated after Denamere was banished. I guess I could make that story if more people would be interested in something like that.

Also I would like to thank the people that have reviewed my story this far. I am very glad to see that my story is entertaining you. I would also like to thank Nitro Fury for helping me with corrections with this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and like always please review. Let me know if I am doing a good job or not. Thanks for reading! =)


	5. The Acquaintance

"Step aside!" Stoick yelled as he pushed past the other vikings, and approached the flames to see the two men inside it.

"Well look what decided to come join the us, one of Therapins elite guards, what a pleasure." Denamere mocked. " So what brings a traitor like you here."

Toothless tried to go after Denamere, but was stopped by the guards shield.

"You are the one who is the traitor, you lead our people to destruction, not us!" The guard yelled.

Hiccup and Astrid coward behind the guard and observed the argument.

"Explain yourself." Denamere said.

"You are the one to plant your ideas into there minds and gave them a false hope, you are the one who killed them ALL!" The guard yelled out.

Denamere's expression instantly went to anger." You lie, my plans never fail!"

"It did, it failed and killed all of our people, and your precious little dragons." The guard said.

"My dragons are feared in all the land, no way they failed." Denamere said as his eyes began to change to dragon.

"Well Odin made short work of your pathetic dragons." The guard replied.

"ENOUGH!" Denamere yelled " I will finish you!" He then began to ran full speed at The guard with both swords drawn.

The guard manged to move his shield into place, just in time to deflect both of Denamere's swords and shoved him back. Denamere began to slide backwards toward the edge of the cliff, but managed to catch himself at the edge. Denamere looked back at the guard who was now charging him. Denamere dodge the guards sword by jumping to the side. Denamere then swung his swords at the guards head, but the guard managed to deflect them once more with his shield.

The battle continued to rage on as there swords continued to clash with one another. Then two more fire balls came hurdling toward Denamere from the sky. Denamere jumped out of the way just in time as they impacted the ground. Two other dragons then appeared in the sky. One of them bright yellow, and the other one was blue.

"There are more of you!" Denamere yelled out in shock.

"Well we wouldn't be the three guardians without three Dragon Borns now would we." The guard said as he swung his sword at Denamere.

Denamere dodge the attack and holstered his swords. "Enough of this." Denamere then began to rub his hands together, as black smoke pored from them. Denamere was now with in the smoke and no longer visible.

"This is not over, I will return for what is mine!" Denamere yelled out as he flew out of the smoke as his dragon form and began to fly away, but the smoke still remained as a pair of eyes became visible in the smoke. As the smoke cleared all that remained was a large Timeberjack that had his eyes fixated on the guard.

The other two dragons began to fly down to try and help the guard.

No!" The guard yelled. "Go after Denamere, do not let him reach the castle." The other dragons understood and flew after Denamere.

The Timberjack then began to swing its wings at the guard. He was able to match every swing with his sword and shield. Then the Timberjack swung his wing down at the guard as hard as it could. The guard lifted his shield to block it, but the shield was smashed from the force of the Timberjacks the guard threw the remains of the shield away from him, the Timberjack swung his wing again at him. He was able to quickly jump out of the way of the wing and stood back up smiling. He then changed into a dragon and stood up on its back legs and began to flap its wings wildly and roared at the Timberjack. The Timberjack roared back at him and flew up into the sky. The guard followed the Timberjack up and clenched on to the him. The guard pinned the Timberjacks wings to its side and instantly they began to plummet to the ground. The Timberjack tried its best to gt free, but was unable to. As they neared the ground the guard let go of the Timberjack and flew away. The Timberjack tried to regain flight but it was to late. It hit the ground with a loud and hard thud.

The guard flew back down in front of the Timberjack and transformed back into a human. He then pulled out his sword and impaled it into the Timberjack. He twisted the sword and pulled it out. The guard put his sword away and began to walk toward Hiccup, but was stopped by Toothless. The guard looked at Toothless and back to Hiccup.

"I see that you are still protecting Hiccup." The guard said as he reached out to touch Toothless. Toothless growled at him when the guard's hand was close to his face. The guard slowly took his hand away.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Hiccup asked as he approached him.

"Well my name is Falarus and I have been watching you and your dragon for a while." Falarus replied.

"So what are you a god?" Astrid asked.

"No, I am a guardian." Falarus said proudly. "I am the leader of the three guardians of all dragon kind, also known as a Dragon Born."

"Dragon Born?" Hiccup asked.

"We are the only beings to be able to become a dragon." Falarus replied.

"Ok, then who was that man who wanted Toothless so bad?" Hiccup asked.

"His name is Denamere, he is a Dragon Born as well and he also is the one who created most of the dragons that litter the lands to this day. He also has the power to control whatever he creates. He wants Toothless back so he can continue a war from long ago."

"War what war?" Astrid asked.

"There weren't always this few of us, we used to have our own city. Until Denamere decided to defy the gods and create Night Furies, so that he could take over Valhalla. We banished him hoping to get ride of his plan, but others began to follow his words. The gods decided that we were to dangerous to let live so the war began. the gods eventually won the war and all the Dragon Borns and Night Furies were destroyed." Falarus explained.

"Why are you and Toothless still alive if you were all destroyed?" Astrid asked.

"Only four of us were aloud into Valhalla, we were the loyalist Dragon Borns. As for Toothless, he was lucky enough to got away as an egg and drifted on the sea to this place." Falarus said.

"Why does he need Toothless if he can create dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"All dragons that he creates requires energy from his body. Some are simple enough to were he doesn't need to use that much. Others, like the night fury takes a lot more." Falarus explained. "Now if that is all you have to ask I must be off, I have much to do."

Falarus transform into a dragon and was about to take off until Hiccup interrupted him.

"Wait, if he can control what he creates why cant he control Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Falarus looked back at him and transformed back.

"That's the beauty of this Night Fury, Denamere did not play any part in this ones creation." Falarus said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"He is the first one who was born from and egg, Denamere didn't create him his parents did." Falarus explained. "That's why you must keep him safe, do you understand."

Hiccup didn't say a word, all he did was nod.

"Good." Falarus said as he transformed into a dragon and flew up into the clouds until he wasn't visible.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a few announcements, I will not be posting as many chapters as I would like to this month. I have a lot going on this month, I have to start y new job and game stop (hurray), I also have to get plates for my new car. I have to set up my new laptop, and finally I have a camping trip that I am helping to set up with my friends. It a really big this considering 15 of my friends are going and I have to help provide most of the gear. I will try to post as many chapters as I can but I cant promise anything.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you like it or not, or if there is anything I could change. Thanks for reading.


	6. New Threat, Old Enemy

Denamere continued to fly towards the old city. Flapping his wings as hard as he could, to try an out run the two guardians that followed him. The guardians began to shoot Denamere with fire balls. Denamere was trying his best to dodge as many as he could, but he wasn't able to dodge them all. One of the fire balls hit Denamere in the back, and the other went strait through his left wing. Denamere let out a loud roar as the fire began to singe the wing. Luckily Denamere spotted the old city and a place to land, right in front of the throne room doors. Denamere began his decent, trying his best to concentrate on his wing and the fire balls that pass by him. As he approached the ground he started to lose control of his wing, and crashed into the ground on his side. The two guardians made a much better landing then him, and transformed into humans as soon as they touched the ground. Denamere also changed back into a human, but as soon as he did he clenched his left arm that had been shot in the flight. He then inspected his arm, it was riddled with burns. He then turned his concentration back to the guardians.

They both had the same kind of armor as Falarus. One of them was wielding a shield and a large silver axe, with a second axe strapped to his side. The other had a large, long bow and a sword on his side. Both of there faces were concealed by a helmet, same as Falarus'.

"There is no where else to hide!" One of the guardians yelled out.

"You will finally pay for your crimes!" The other one yelled out.

"My crimes." Denamere said with a sinister chuckle. "I did not abandoned my PEOPLE!" He yelled out as his right arm began to glow red. Right before the guardians could respond, Denamere threw a large fire ball at them with his right arm. One of the guardian managed to deflect it with his shield. While the other took out his bow and rapidly shoot three arrows at Denamere. Denamere quickly took out one of his swords and deflected two of the arrows with it, but one of the arrows managed to get by him and impale it self into Denamere's left shoulder. Denamere was now unable to feel any part of his left arm. He quickly tried to pull out the arrow. As he continued to try to get the arrow out, the other guardian began to rush at him with his axe drawn. Denamere quickly reacted and threw several fire balls into the ground, creating a barrier between him and the guardians.

The guardian quickly stopped at the edge of the flames. Denamere took this opportunity to run into the throne room. The guardian took notice to what Denamere was doing and threw his axe at him. Denamere became frantic as he ran up the stairs and half way through the door way. Before he was able to turn around and close the doors the axe had impaled it self into the bottom right side of Denamere's back. Denamere fell to the ground the minute the axe hit him. He lied there for a few minutes, until he was able to find enough strength to slowly stand back up. He then walked over to the doors and closed, them right as the guardians approached them. Denamere then found a nearby piece of wood to put in between the handles of the door, to lock them.

Denamere then began to stumble over to a pillar, and sat down leaning against it. He then brought his hand to his back and pulled out the large axe. After getting over the pain he then studied the axe and began to think to himself.

_"There must be another way, I will not allow myself to die like this." _

He then threw the axe as hard as he could into a wall. It stuck out of the wall for a few moments until it fell out along with the brick wall to reveal a door.

_"Maybe there is a way." _Denamere thought to himself as he stood up slowly and walked over to the door and pried it opened. As soon as he did the two guardians broke in through the sky light and they landed across from him in the room. They spotted Denamere going into the room but was unable to catch up to him. Denamere quickly slammed the door and pulled down a large beam that locked the door. Denamere chuckled as he turned around to some kind of vial with a black liquid in it, sitting on top of a pillar. He began to walk toward it but the pain in his back caught up with him, as he fell into arms reach of the vial. He managed to stand back up and grab the vial. He began to study it until the Guardians brook down the door.

"Enough hiding this ends here!" One of the guardians yelled.

"No, I believe its just beginning." Denamere then ripped open the vial and drank it. He felt as if he was falling, as black smoke began to seep out of the bottom of his robe and his sleeves. The muscles in his body began to loosen as all the pain began to leave his body. The arrow had also fallen lose from his shoulder. The black smoke then engulfed Denamere. Then it all went silent as Denamere stepped back into view, with the smoke still flowing out of his sleeves and crawling on the floor beneath him.

"What is that?" The guardian with the bow asked.

"What ever it is it changes nothing." The guardian with the axe said as he began to run at Denamere full speed.

"Alumard wait." The guardian with the bow yelled, but it was to late. Alumard was already at half swing when Denamere managed to grab the tip of the blade.

"Is that the best you can do." Denamere said as he threw Alumard into the wall.

"What was in the vial!" The other guardian yelled.

"I couldn't say, but I can fell the power that it holds." Denamere replied as he picked up Alumard off the flour and held him up to his eyes.

"Now lets see what power I now have." Denamere said as Alumard's body began to emit the same smoke that Denamere was emitting. Denamere then dropped Alumard back on the ground. Alumard began to stand back up and began to face the other guardian. Alumard's eyes were now blood shot red.

"Alumard whats happen to you?" The guardian asked.

Alumard glanced at the guardian with rage in his eyes.

"It looks as if Valhalla will soon be mine." Denamere said.

"You can't be serious, you want to start the war all over again?" The guardian Asked.

"That's the funny thing about war. War implies that both sides have a equal opportunity of winning. This will not be a war but a massacre by my hands, and once I retrieve my dragon no one will be able to stand in my way, and I will take what my father was unable to give me from the start. First king of the Dragon Borns, then Valhalla."

"You will be stopped." The guardian replied as he turned into a dragon and flew off. Alumard tried to go after him but was stopped by Denamere.

"Don't worry it will change nothing." Denamere said as he began to create a dragon. When the smoke cleared a monstrous nightmare appeared, But it wasn't any ordinary dragon it was completely black with the same blood shot eyes as Alucard. It also had the same smoke effect as Denamere and Alumard.

"This shall be glorious." Denamere said a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>AN: I was able to find some time to type this in my frantic 2 weeks so I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I am positive that I will not get another chance to type up the next chapter this month, because of the camping trip me and my friends are FINALLY getting together. So just a heads up on that.

Also because I am leaving for a week, I Have decided to give you guys a glimpse in the future. That's right, I have put up a picture of a dragon that will be seen later on in deviant art. My good friend Nitro Fury has put it up on his account. So hopefully that little teaser will hold you over for 1 or 2 weeks. (HOPEFULLY). The link is up on my profile if you are interested.

One last thing, please let me know if this is still a good story or not. I would love all kinds of feed back. I would like to hear from people like, Annabeth The Unicorn. I hope the anticipation isn't killing you any more. Because I am pretty sure that would be like murder or something since I wrote it, I don't know lol. I.C.2014, I hope I was able to answer your question. D-ZombieDragon, I hope your still enjoying the story. I would love to hear from you guys again, and I would love to hear from some new people as well. So please let me know how I am doing, I am hoping to get at least three reviews. Just want to know what you guys think so I can make it a better reading experience for you, and like always thanks for reading I will be back soon. :)


	7. Old Evil

"FALRUS!" The guardian shouted as he landed on the stone floor and changed back into a human.

"What is it Shale, where is your brother" Falrus demanded.

Shale then looked away from Falrus at the land of Valhalla as if holding back tears.

"He follows Denamere now" Shale said.

"WHAT!" Falrus yelled. "How can this be?"

"Denamere drank some kind of black liquid and became much more powerful and shrouded in smoke." Shale stated

Falrus turned almost pail after hearing what shale said. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"This can't be" Falrus said under his breath.

"What is it?" Shale asked.

Falrus then turned to Shale with anger in his eyes.

"What Denamere drank use to be a man, an evil man with dark powers." Falrus explained. "This man's name was Racknes and the only thing he ever wanted was to destroy everything and everyone including gods and dragons, just because he thought they were inferior to him." "No one ever knew where he came from, but we know it couldn't have been a good place." "I wasn't even a thought when Racknes began to take the world for himself, but my father and the gods where able to stop him and trap him in the vial." "My father was tasked with guarding him, but over the centuries he was slowly forgot, and left to root in his prison." "He could never become a man after what the gods turned him into; he is now nothing more than a parasite." "My father would always tell me about Racknes and how he made the land suffer, but I never thought he would have returned."

"What can we do?" Shale asked.

Falrus looked out into the distance for a while before answering him. "We stop him." Falrus said.

Shale looked to Falrus with a positive look. "We should warn the gods about Rackneses return" Shale stated.

"Indeed." Falrus said. "But first we must return to the Viking village."

"But why?" Shale asked.

"Racknes is in Denameres mind, so he will know about the night furry and there is no way Racknes would pass up power like that." Falrus stated. "This will surly began and the viking village, and we must make sure Denamere doesn't get his hands on the dragon." "Knowing Denamere he will be heading for the village as soon as possible, so we must be there first."

Shale nodded in agreement.

"We ride for Berk!" Falrus shouted as he turned into a dragon and flew away from Valhalla, with Shale right behind him.

A/N: Well it has been a while hasn't it. I'm sorry about the wait so much had happened in my life school, job, moving from place to place, moving in with my gf etc. Well I'm back and I Will try to put out chapters in a timely manner, can't promises though. I am still very busy with other things. Also please let me know how this is, I've been out of the writing scene for a while so any kind of feed back is appreciated. Also if any one is whiling to help me with grammar spelling etc, I haven't talked with the last person who was helping me in a long while. Which is a shame cause he was cool. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
